Blog użytkownika:Kinga532/Tajemnica jeźdźca
Akcja dzieje się w czasie JWS - Czkawka zna już Szczerbatka - Hiccstrid będzie, ale będziecie na nie nieco czekać c: Opowiadanie publikuje z mojego konta na wattpadzie, zwie się tam również kinga532 Rozdział 1 ' Zmęczony Czkawka walnął zdesperowany głową o stół. Miał na głowie z pewnością więcej problemów niż reszta jego osady. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ostatniego lotu na Szczerbatku - jego smoku, jedynego w swoim rodzaju Nocnej Furii. Znają się naprawdę zaledwie od kilku tygodni, ale teraz mógłby zrobić wszystko dla smoka. Stał się dla niego wielkim przyjacielem, bez którego nie potrafiłby żyć. Sam Szczerbatek, bardzo polubił chłopaka i był gotowy zrobić dla niego bardzo dużo. Syn wodza przeniósł swe spojrzenie na podręcznik smoków, którego przeleciał już kilkakrotnie, z nadzieję na znalezienie czegoś o swoim przyjacielu, lecz przeczytanie książki jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło jego chęć dowiedzenia się więcej. Zrezygnowany nie wiedział co robić, wszyscy oczekują od niego zabicia Koszmara Ponocnika, lecz dla niego sama wizja siebie zabijającego smoka wydawała się, wręcz niemożliwa. Nie potrafił zabijać smoków. Nie potrafił zaimponować ojcu. Te słowa najbardziej go dręczyły, jedno było pewne - na pewno nie zabije smoka, nigdy. Słońce znikało powoli za horyzontem, co oznaczało początek nocy. Dzisiaj smoki nie zaatakowały. Wziął swój nierozłączny pamiętnik i postanowił uzupełnić dzisiejszy dzień: ''Nie jest dobre, nie wiem kompletnie co robić. Nawet jeśli pokazałbym wikingom Szczerbatka, to kto posłuchał by takiej ofermy jak ja? Z pewnością nie mój ojciec, on nigdy mnie nie pokocha i nigdy nie wysłucha. Jestem niczym, nie wiem ile jeszcze dam radę tu żyć... Niespodziewanie rozległo się mocne pukanie do drzwi. Czkawka natychmiast schował swój pamiętnik pod inne rzeczy, nie chciałby żeby jego osobisty pamiętnik stał się lekturą obowiązkową. Rozległo się po raz drugi pukanie - Proszę - mruknął niezbyt szczęśliwy wizytą kogokolwiek w jego pokoju Osobą, która przerwała jego rozmyślania okazał się sam jego ojciec, wódz plemienia - Stoick Ważki. Nie cieszył się z wizyty ojca, tak naprawdę nie wiedział po co go odwiedził, ale wolał milczeć. Wódz uchylił się przed niskim sufitem - Synu... - zaczął Stoick - Słucham? - spytał Czkawka rzucając krótkie spojrzenia na swoją tablicę z rysunkami, dla pewności, że wszystko co podejrzane ukrył - Stwierdziłem, że jesteś dość duży, więc postanowiłem wysłać cię... Oczy Czkawki z każdym słowem coraz bardziej przypominały spodki - Na Thora! Tato ja nie chcę! Wódz zignorował słowa jedynego syna, ciągnąc dalej - ... Razem z kilkoma naszymi na poszukiwania smoczego leża - dokończył pewny tego, że Czkawka jest zachwycony taką okazją Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, mało tego, że musi ukrywać swojego przyjaciela przed własnym ojcem, to jeszcze musi jechać na jakąś durną misję - Tato... - modlił się w myślach do Odyna przyszły wódz - Ale... ja nie chcę Stoick się szczerze roześmiał - Dobry żart synku - odparł bez cienia zainteresowania słowami Czkawki, poklepał go po plecach - Za tydzień wypływacie, bądź gotowy - Ale ja nie chcę! - wciąż upierał się Haddock - Płyniesz - oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu jego ojciec - Tato.... chodź raz mnie posłuchaj, ja... ja... - zaczął się jąkać - Nie potrafię zabijać smoków! - Szybko się nauczysz Czkawka otworzył usta, ale teraz mógł jedynie westchnąć - jego ojciec już wyszedł. Na jego głowę spadły dosłownie wszystkie problemy, a on oczywiście żadnego z tych nie potrafił rozwiązać. Postanowił się z tym przespać.... '''*** Czkawka ziewnął przeciągle, mylił się sen - nie usunął żadnego, choćby najmniejszego jego problemu. Mimo wszystko po chwili zabrał swoje ciało z łóżka i zszedł na dół, zjeść śniadanie. Jego ojca już nie było, co było dla niego w zupełności normalne, że nawet nie zwrócił na to jakiejkolwiek szczególnej uwagi. Napił się z kubka mleka jaka, ugryzł kilka razy chleb i od razu poczuł się pełny. Posprzątał po sobie, po czym postanowił zajrzeć do kuźni, ale bardziej do Pyskacza, którego szczerze lubił i czasami traktował jak ojca. Pracował u niego jako czeladnik. Gbur naprawdę chwalił pracę Czkawki i uważał go za bardzo kreatywnego i mądrego nastolatka - Dzień dobry - mruknął na przywitanie, a Pyskacz prawie znokautował go swoim hakiem - Na Odyna! Jednak masz jakiś tam refleks - jednak jego uśmiech przygasł na widok smutnej twarzy Czkawki - O co chodzi, Czkawka? - spytał łagodnie Syn wodza się chwilę zastanowił - Nic - odpowiedział - masz coś dla mnie do roboty? - starał się zmienić temat, wątpił w pomoc Pyskacza, przecież jego ojciec jest przyjacielem Gbura - Ostrzenie na zaraz - mruknął Pyskacz podając do ręki Czkawki miecz Haddock wziął się na ostrzenie broni. Poszło mu jak zwykle sprawnie i już miał spytać co może jeszcze zrobić, ale zauważył swojego szefa rozmawiającego z Astrid. Blondynka spojrzała z przekąsem na syn wodza - Chodź na słowo - powiedziała, co trochę zdziwiło Czkawkę, ale posłusznie poszedł na bok za dzieczyną Astrid zaczęła go wyprowadzać z osady, aż wreszcie znaleźli się w lesie. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy po dłuższym przypatrywaniu się mu. Jeźdźce smoków trochę przerażała i ciekawiła owa sytuacja. Podkochiwał się w blondynce od dłuższego czasu, ale wiedział dobrze że nigdy nie znajdzie dziewczyny. Musiał się pogodzić z tym, że wyglądał strasznie mizernie, chuderlawo i ogólnie nędznie. Wcale nie pocieszał go fakt, że Astrid jest od niego o jakieś 4 centymetry wyższa i wiele lepiej jak na dziewczynę zbudowana - Lepiej, nie wchodź mi w drogę koleś rozumiesz? - warknęła groźnie - Myślisz, że cieszę się z tego, że zabiję smoka? - spytał Czkawka Haddock nie wiedział o co chodzi dziewczynie. Blondynką przybiła syna wodza do drzewa - Nie jesteś wikingiem - stwierdziła - Zdecyduj się po której jesteś stronie - Nie będę zabijaj smoków! - wykrzyczał jej w twarz Astrid zdziwiła się nieco wybuchem chłopaka, zawsze uważała go za opanowanego i spokojnego chłopaka, co cicho w nim ceniła - Czemu? - spytała nie puszczając Czkawki - Ja nie potrafię - mruknął i spojrzał na swe nogi Samego siebie zdziwił tymi słowami - Co? - zaczęła nie dowierzając Astrid - To ty już... Zrobiła wielki błąd puściła nastolatka, a on natychmiast zaczął uciekać, a co najdziwniejsze jeszcze głębiej w las. *** Czkawka zabrał dużo potrzebnych rzeczy do wiklinowego kosza, nie wierząc do końca w swoją spontaniczną decyzję, a otóż to Czkawka Haddock III postanowił opuścić na czas nieokreślony Berk - miał dość wszystkiego. Wymknął się po cichu po schodach, po czym opuścił swój dom, na którego rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie. Głośno westchnął, ale już pewnie zaczął biec w kierunku lasu do Szczerbatka. Niespodziewanie wpadł na Astrid, ale ta była zbyt zdziwiona by cokolwiek zrobić. Nie skupiając żadnego spojrzenia na blondynce, biegł dalej przed siebie - Zaczekaj! - usłyszał głośne wołanie dziewczyny Zignorował je, ale gdy przewrócił się o jakiś kamyk, na jego nieszczęście Astrid dopięła swego. Wstał i otrzepał się z brudu, a sama dziewczyna patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie - Gdzie się wybierasz? - spytała - A co cię to interesuję - odpowiedział wymijająco Blondynka zastąpiła mu drogę, a on nie był niestety na tyle silny by ją przesunąć - Zostaw mnie - warknął ostrzegawczo, co w jego wykonaniu nie wyglądało przerażająco - Akurat - prychnęła - Nie ruszę się stąd dopóki mi nie powiesz po co uciekasz - wskazała na leżący koszyk z przeróżnymi rzeczami - To nie powinno cię interesować - odparł Wśród krzaków dostrzegł Szczerbatka, mrugnął do jego jednym okiem z nadzieją, na zrozumienie tego co chciał mu przekazać Czkawka. Zaczął udawać przed Astrid strach i drżącą ręką wskazała na nocną furię. Ona chyba przyjęła inicjatywę - warczała głośno kłapając głośno pyskiem z wysuniętymi zębami, dodatkowej drapieżności dodawały Szczerbatkowi czarne łuski. Dziewczyna osłupiała - Nocna furia - wyszeptała omal bezgłośnie, po czym złapała Czkawkę za sobą ciągnąc go przez las. Syn wodza pokazał smokowi znak. Pomiot burzy bardzo szybko dogonił spanikowaną Astrid ciągnąc jak najłagodniej bez swoich zębów Czkawkę za nogę. Bardzo szybko smok wygrał, a coraz bardziej przerażona dziewczyna zaczęła cofać się powoli do tyłu. Czkawka postanowił jeszcze lepiej odegrać swą rolę - Uciekaj! - krzyknął Astrid przyglądała się całej scenie z takim strachem, że po słowach syna wodza natychmiast zaczęła uciekać, przeklinając po drodze siebie za tchórzostwo. Gdy dziewczyna zniknęła pomiędzy drzewami, Haddock bez żadnego wysiłku wyciągnął nogę z paszczy smoka - Dobry z ciebie aktor - pochwalił go Czkawka, drapiąc go za uchem Smok zamruczał - Musimy jednak porządnie odegrać swą rolę - oznajmił Czkawka Przypiął cały bagaż do siodła, a sam wdrapał się na smoka i wniósł się w powietrze. Jak przeczuwał całe Berk było przy oknach, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Przyszły wódz poklepał swego smoka po szyi - Strzel w plac raz plazmą - odparł - Inaczej jej nie uwierzą Czkawka usłyszał standardowy świst, po czym fioletowo - biała kula plazmy uderzyła w ziemię Tak jak myślał natychmiast rozległy się wielkie krzyki wikingów. Z chat zaczęło wychodzi coraz więcej wojowników, a on modlił się do Odyna by nikt go nie dostrzegł. Gdy z jego dawnego domu wyszedł niczego nie świadomy jego ojciec, na policzek spadła mu jedna pojedyncza łza, którą natychmiast wytarł. Pogłaskał czule Mordkę po pysku - Musimy znaleźć dom - zaczął - Dla nas dwóch Rozdział 2 W wiosce na Berk od czasu "napadu" nocnej furii minęły trzy dni. Astrid od tego czasu przeżywała najgorszy okres w swoim życiu, posądzała siebie o śmierć Czkawki. Wyrzuty sumienia bolały ją bardziej niż prawdziwe rany. Nie było to według niej w żadnym stopniu normalne. Nigdy nie miała zdania o Czkawce, bo nigdy nie była jego koleżanką, a co dopiero przyjaciółką. Jednak czuła się bardzo źle z myślą, że przyczyniła się prawdopodobnie do jego śmierci. Z kolei większość wioski udawała tylko przed wodzem, że jest bardzo przygnębiona stratą syna wodza - w rzeczywistości, cieszyli się i potajemnie urządzali różnorakie imprezy z tej okazji. Stoick przeżywał stratę syna jeszcze gorzej niż swojej żony - Valki. Pyskacz z kolei wyrzekał się robienia jakiejkolwiek broni, póki nie wróci Czkawka, lecz z każdą minutą jego nadzieja, że powróci malała. Wszyscy się zdziwili gdy wódz zwołał pilne zebranie w twierdzy, w której uczestniczyć mają wszyscy. Stoick nigdy w ciągu bycia wodzem nie zwołał, aż tak no wiecie wielkiego zwołania. W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut powstało tyle plotek, że po prostu jedna była głupsza od drugiej. Zgodnie z rozkazem o godz: 12.00 w twierdzy pojawiła się cała osada, oprócz dzieci poniżej 10 roku życia. Wódz nie wyglądał najlepiej, jego oczy były napuchnięte - wyglądały jakby przez całe trzy dni ciągle płakał, lecz to było wręcz do niego niepodobne, wręcz obce. Stoick Ważki chrząknął znacząco, wszystkie głowy zostały skierowane na jego - A więc jak wiecie... - głos mu się łamał - Mój...syn Czkawka nie daje... znaku życia od trzech dni - po jego policzku popłynęła jedna mało widoczna łza, która zniknęła w brodzie - jeśli... Nie pojawi się do końca tygodnia - pociągnął starając się brzmieć cicho nosem - To czas będzie odprawić... pogrzeb Ręką Sączyślina poleciała do góry, Stoick najwyraźniej niechętnie pozwolił zabrać mu głos - Stoicku... Stoicku - zaczął Sączyślin - Moim zdaniem chłopak na pewno nie żyje, ostatnim razem był widoczny przed atakiem nocnej furii, na pewno ta bestia go porwała - stwierdził Astrid uroniła jedną małą łzę "Przyznać się?" - myślała Niepewnie podniosła rękę do góry, wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, niecodziennie w takim zwołaniu bierze udział 15 - latka - Spotkałam Czkawkę w lesie ok.15 minut przed atakiem smoka... - głos się jej lekko łamał, choć starała się dla własnej reputacji być twarda - miał kosz z wieloma rzeczami, napadłam trochę na niego, bo to wszystko było podejrzane - Stoick pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem - i wtedy z krzaków wyszła... Nocna furia Oczy zaczęły ją piec, co starała się skutecznie ukryć. Wszyscy obecni nie wierzyli w słowa Astrid, ale mimo wszystko zachowali poważne twarze, oprócz Sączyślina, który wybuchnął śmiechem - Stoick wierzysz w to co ona mówi? - spytał wyraźnie rozbawiony - nikt nigdy nie widział nocnej furii, więc jej słowa są wręcz niedorzeczne Blondynka zacisnęła ze złości pięści, starając się opanować emocje, przecież mówiła prawdę! - Córeczko, może czas na wizytę u Gothi... - zaczął jej tata stojący po jej prawej stronie Na jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy, zawsze wierzyła że jej rodzice mają do niej stuprocentowe zaufanie, a teraz mają ją za wariatkę! - Nocna furia, zachowywała się tej nocy bardzo dziwnie - zauważył Pyskacz - Nie strzelała w żadną chatę ani budynek, strzelała tylko w posadzkę, jakby chciała wywołać jedynie panikę... Stoick wstanął z krzesła - Dość! - ryknął Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, a wikingowie zaczęli obracać zaciekawione głowy w stronę Stoicka. Kompletnie nie wierzyli w słowa nastolatki - Czkawka nie żyje - powiedział cicho - Czkawka nie żyje - powtórzył nieco głośniej - Czkawka Haddock III nie żyje! - tym razem ryknął tak głośno, że z sufitu spadło trochę kurzu Wikingowie spojrzeli z lekkim strachem na popadającego w furię wodza - Za niedługo pogrzeb - oznajmił - To moje ostatnie słowo *** Minęło kilka dni od ucieczki Czkawki. Przez cały ten czas on nie był w jednym miejscu dłużej niż dwie godziny. Tak przynajmniej ustalił ze Szczerbatkiem, który był dla niego najlepszym przyjacielem. Wylądowali na jakieś na oko pustej wyspie, po czym Czkawka rozpalił ognisko, smażąc sobie rybę, a smokowi dając surową, którą natychmiast zjadł że smakiem. Syn wodza westchnął, po zaledwie trzech dniach już zaczynał teksknić za dawnym życiem, ale od razu odrzucił te myśli - przecież ma przy sobie Szczerbatka! Pogłaskał smoka czułe za uszami, a następnie sam skonsumował swoją rybę - Czeka nas długa podróż Mordko - oznajmił do nocnej furii Nie wiedział nawet że jego prawdziwe życia zacznie się dopiero za pięć lat. 'Rozdział 3' ***5 lat później*** Czkawka ma już 20 lat. Przez te całe pięć lat jeszcze bardziej zacieśnił więź ze Szczerbatkiem. Co prawda były małe upadki, do których można zaliczyć stracenie lewej nogi Czkawki, ale mimo wszystko oboje żyli. Wciąż zmieniali bardzo często swoje miejsca pobytu, lecz teraz im to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przystosowali się do tego. W tej chwili Czkawka ponad niebiem wypatrywał jakieś wyspy, gdzie mógłby razem ze smokiem spędzic noc. Przez te całe pięć lat, razem ze Szczerbatkiem poznał z pewnością więcej archipelagu niż jakikolwiek inny człowiek. Często wspominał swoje życie na Berk i nie rozumiał tego jak wtedy mógł żyć bez Szczerbatka. Mimo wszystko wychował się na Berk i trochę brakowało mu rodzinnej wyspy, jednak wiedział że jakby tam miał wrócić to bez Szczerbatka, a to było wykluczone Minął wyspę śmiercipieśnia, po czym jego uwagę przykuł statek z przedziurawionymi jak sito żeglami. Na statku byli wikingowie. Czkawka był stuprocentowo pewny, że nie zauważyli go i smoka. Gdy zaczął im się przypatrywać, doznał szoku - patrzył prosto w twarze Stoicka, Pyskacza, Sączysmarka, Szpadki, Mieczyka, Śledzika i.... Astrid! Jego serce mówiło "leć do nich!", rozum "uciekaj zanim cię rozpoznają!". Nie wiedział czego słuchać - Mordko i co my zrobimy? - spytał smoka Czkawka Szczerbatek syknął. Czkawka doskonale rozumiał zachowanie swojego smoka. Oboje nie przepadali za Wikingami. Nawet Czkawka, który jest z pochodzenia wikingiem. Jednak na widok osób, za którymi szczególnie tęsknił jego serce gwałtownie zabiło. Ani on ani smok nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Syn wodza mogł się założyć, że jak pojawi się od tak na statku z rzekomym smokiem, który go zabił - wywoła wielką panikę. Pogłaskał czule Szczerbatka za uchem, nie wiedział co w takiej sytuacji może zadziałać. Z daleka dostrzegł, ze statek nie jest sprawny do dalszej podróży. Co oznaczało to, że jeśli tak po prostu odleci - zostawi ich na pewną śmierć. Spojrzał przez ramię i głęboko westchnął. Szczerbatek zawarczał i wtedy upadła jedna z dwóch opcji. Stoick wskazywał drżącym palcem smoka. Wszyscy wikingowie na statku natychmiast zbiegli się pod pokład. Byli co prawda uzbrojeni, ale widok nocnej furii ich wręcz sparaliżował, nie widzieli jej jeźdźca - co akurat Czkawka mógł przyjąć z ulgą - No i super - mruknął sarkastycznie - Szczerbatek ląduj na pokładzie Było to co prawda głupie posunięcie jak uznał Czkawka, ponieważ obawiał się tego, że wikingowie zabiją mu smoka, ale nie widział innej opcji. Nocna furia wylądowała na statku, a Czkawka rozejrzał się przez ramię - wszyscy byli pod pokładem. Zszedł ze smoka, jednocześnie wywołując skrzypienie desek. Nie przejął tym się zbytnio, ale gdy zauważył martwe smoki leżące na podkładzie, opanowała go furia. Nienawidził każdego kto zabija te cudne stworzenia. Pokazał Szczerbatkowi gest by szedł za nim. Wciąż był wściekły, ale odkąd uciekł z Berk starał się chować swoje wszystkie uczucia. Zaszarpał za drzwi - Zamknięte - mruknął Szczerbatek otworzył paszcze gotowy strzelić plazmą, ale jego jeździec przerwał mu ruchem ręki - Mordko, przestraszysz ich - odparł i pogłaskał smoka po pysku, na co nocna furia zamruczała Czkawka zaczął szukać jakiegoś sposobu by otworzyć drzwi bez żadnego wysadzania czy wybuchu. Wyciągnął Piekielnik i zaczął nim grzebać w dziurce na klucz, z nadzieją że to zadziała. Szczerbatek patrzył na poczynaje swojego jeźdźca z politowaniem, więc bardzo się zdziwił gdy drzwi się otworzyły - No i co Mordko - zadrwił Smok w odpowiedzi walnął go lekko ogonem, na co Czkawka się uśmiechnął, ale uśmiech mu przygasł gdy zorientował się, że za chwilę spotka swojego ojca.... Rozdział 4 Czkawka zawahał się. Spojrzał na swojego smoka - Ja tam nie chcę wracać - odparł zdecydowanie Szczerbatek spojrzał na swojego jeźdźca i wsunął mu swoją głowę pod jego rękę. Syn wodza pogłaskał swojego smoka za uszami - Spadamy - odparł pewnie Wsiadł na smoka i poleciał na najbliższą, od statku wandali, wyspę. Była ona niewielka, ale bardzo zalesiona. Czkawka nie obawiał się smoków, po tylu latach "zamieszkiwania" na jakiś tam wyspach, zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się z większością smoków - które spotkał na swojej drodze. Zsiadł ze Szczerbatka i spojrzał za horyzont, nie dostrzegł na szczęście statku swojego ojca. W ogóle do całej sprawy miał mieszane uczucia. Owszem tęsknił na początku często, a potem rzadziej, za Berk, ale gdyby miał zostawić samego swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, załamał by się. Nie chciał zostawiać całej załogi na pewną śmierć, Czkawka nie był taki. Nawet nie zauważył, że zapadła noc. Z rozmyślań obudził go Szczerbatek, pocierający się o jego ramię. Spojrzał z wdzięcznością na swojego przyjaciela, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na stos ryb - Nie jestem głodny - odparł mimo tego, że jego żołądek miał inne zdanie Smok zmroził go wzrokiem. Wbrew jego słowom zwymiotował mu kawałek ryby na kolona, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Czkawką spojrzał na Szczerbatka, a następnie na zwymiotowanego dorsza - Eee... Chyba wolę sobie sam upiec na ognisku - stwierdził kierując swe słowa do smoka Nocna furia prychnęła obrażona odwracając wzrok na krzaki - Ej! Mordko nie obrażaj się od razu! - odparł syn wodza Smok się roześmiał na swój sposób, odwracając się. Czkawka prychnął pod nosem, na co Szczerbatek zaczął go lizać po twarzy, obśliniając go od góry do dołu - Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! - skarcił smoka Haddock śmiejąc się Smok parsknął i położył się obok swojego jeźdźca. Czkawka westchnął zwinął się w kłębek na ziemi. Jednak obudził go jakiś hałas. Otworzył oczy, a tam zobaczył Szczerbatka z rybą w pysku, patrzącego na niego oczekująco - Mordko nie dasz mi spokoju? - spytał Czkawka Smok pokiwał głową. Czkawka się pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i ruszył w kierunku krzaków w poszukiwaniu patyków na ognisko - Idę po patyki - rzucił przelotnie, by Szczerbatek się nie niepokoił Wyszedł z krzaków, a smok zaczął ciągnąć go za nogę z powrotem - Ej! Mordko puść mnie! - smok dalej go ciągnął przez krzaki - Ty gadzie, ty gadzie ty Szczerbatek puścił go w miejscu wyjścia, czyli tam gdzie mieli zamiar spać. Czkawka podniosł się i spojrzał z wyrzutem na swojego smoka - Po co... - zaczął lecz urwał na widok stosu patyków - Kiedy? - zdziwił się Mordka parsknęła, kładąc się ponownie, przyglądając się kątem oka Czkawce - Okej, okej już za chwilę zjem - odparł Ustawił patyki po czym dał znak Szczerbatkowi, do strzelenia plazmą. Smok strzelił w patyki, a one zaczęły się palić. Czkawka nabił na patyk rybę i spojrzał przez chwilę na horyzont. Przerażony tym co widział, znowu tam spojrzał. Zauważył rysy statku na, którym byli wandale - Chyba dzisiaj tego nie zjem Rozdział 5 *Astrid* Za kilka dni spotka nas śmierć. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Jesteśmy uwięzieni na statku od półtora tygodnia, miała to być krótka wyprawa, więc za kilka dni zabraknie jedzenia. Dodatkowo nasze życie pewnie skrócą te demony - zwane smokami. Wszyscy dostaliśmy zawału jak Stoick powiedział, że widzi nocną furię. Na szczęście nas nie zaatakowała, co było wręcz podejrzane. Prawie spadłam, z krzesła na krzyk wodza. Wstałam i opuściłam kajutę. Po chwili zrozumiałam radość całej załogi, było widać ląd! Dzięki ci Thorze! Jest szansa, że pożyjemy jeszcze trochę! - Widzisz Astrid - zaczął Sączysmark, o bogowie jak ja go nie lubię - jednak będzie dość czasu na nasz ślub Puściłam ostatnią uwagę mimo uszu. Stanęłam przy burcie rozglądając się wokoło. Na oko dostaniemy się do lądu za ok. 5 godzin. Pogłaskałam swój topór, z którym się rozstawałam od malutkiego. Usiadłam i westchnęłam głośno, za kilka miesięcy zostanę wodzem Berk. Sam Stoick, po śmierci swojego jedynego syna Czkawki, ogłosił mnie przyszłym wodzem. Udawałam przed wszystkimi, że się z tego cieszę, w skrycie uparcie twierdziłam, że to właśnie Czkawka powinien zostać nowym władcą. Wiem, wiem że nie żyje od ponad pięciu lat, ale wciąż nie mogła ta informacja przejść mi do mózgu. To wszystko wydaje się dziwne. Jeszcze pięć lat temu uznałam bym siebie za ostatnią idiotkę, myśląc o tej największej ofermie. Czuję się współwinna za to co się stało, ale nie mogę tego pokazywać, to mnie pogrąży. Niespodziewanie ktoś mną zaczął potrząsać - Astrid... - słyszałam - Astrid... Otworzyłam oczy i dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że zasnęłam. Tą osobą, która mnie obudziła okazał się Śledzik. Patrzył na mnie zaciekawiony - Dotarliśmy na ląd - oznajmił Natychmiast podniosłam się i opuściłam z biegiem statek. Wyspa była zielona, mocno zalesiona. Stoick i wszyscy już na mnie czekali - Astrid - uśmiechnął się lekko Stoick, od czasu śmierci syna na jego twarzy nie pojawił się żaden prawdziwy banan - Już myślałem, że cię chapsnęły Lekko się roześmiałam - Mnie, wodzu nigdy - Twarda z ciebie dziewczyna - dodał Pyskacz Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie i spojrzałam z powrotem na wikingów. Sączysmark kłócił się o coś z bliźniakami. Śledzik wertował jakąś książkę, a Pyskacz i wódz prowadzili jakąś poważną rozmowę wymachując żwawo rękoma - Musimy poszukać jedzenia - odezwał się Stoick - Nie wiemy czy na wyspie jest jakiekolwiek pożywienie, więc jeśli okaże się że nie ma będziemy musieli dalej myśleć "Dobrze mówi" pomyślałam. Mimo wszystko spojrzałam z ukrytym lękiem na zarośla czy tam krzaki, po czym stwierdziłam - Proponuje iść wzdłuż brzegu Stoick pokiwał głową. Westchnęłam, czeka nas żmudna robota. ... Szliśmy, co było moim pomysłem, wzdłuż brzegu. Jak na razie na nic pozam rybami nie trafiliśmy. Przedarliśmy się przez krzaki, a tam zauważyliśmy świeżo zgaszone ognisko - Ktoś tu był - stwierdził Stoick - Tu są Trolle! - krzyknął Mieczyk - Jakie trolle idioto to są chochliki! - upierała się Szpadka, kopiąc swojego brata w piszczel Mieczyk nieznacznie się skrzywił po czym oddał siostrze, a ona jemu, nastepnie on ja też kopnął... Wreszcie Pyskacz postanowił ich rozdzielić - A wam co? - spytał powstrzymując Szpadkę przed kolejnym atakiem - Tu są chochliki - odparła - Nie trolle... - zaprzeczył szybko Mieczyk - Cisza! - krzyknął wódz Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, po czym zrozumiałam. Wszyscy zamarli. Usłyszeliśmy charakterystyczny odgłos wydawany przez legendarnego smoka. Rozejrzałam się po niebie i na tle wschodzącego słońca dostrzegłam tego demona. Wskazałam go drżącym palcem - Nocna furia - wyszeptał przerażony Śledzik Nikt nie widział nocnej furii od kiedy porwała Czkawki i rzecz jasna wczoraj. To wszystko wydawało się podejrzane. Ale co jeśli to jest jej wyspa? Co jeśli to smocze leże? Co jeśli ten demon nas zabije? - Chować się! - krzyknął Pyskacz Wbiegliśmy natychmiast pod skały. Głośno dyszałam, nie chciałam jeszcze umierać Rozdział 6 *Czkawka* Wznosiliśmy się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Musieliśmy uciekać. Nie chciałem wracać na Berk. Nie chciałem zostawiać najlepszego przyjaciela na zawsze. Pogłaskałam Szczerbatka pod łbie. Robił się już świt, więc tym bardziej powinniśmy uciekać, by nas nie zauważyli. Niespodziewanie usłyszałem brzdęk metalu, zdecydowanie zbyt mocny! Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na protezę, która coraz mniej trzymała się ogona Szczerbatka! To były sekundy, tyle miałem czasu na podjęcie decyzji - Mordko, nie damy rady - stwierdziłem Smok wydał dobrze mi znany odgłos. Nocna furia zaczęła pikować ku dołu, do wyspy. Zaczęła do mnie dochodzić informacja, jakim niebezpieczeństwem jest powrót na wyspę. Naprawa ogony zajmie mi z pewnością co najmniej tydzień, ale tym się tak bardzo nie przejmuję. Co jeśli spotkam mego ojca?! Co jeśli zabiją Szczerbatka? Gdy zsiadłem ze smoka, ogon już z pewnością nadawał się wyłącznie do naprawy. Rozejrzałam się wokoło dla upewnienia. Dałem znak Mordce i razem pobiegliśmy przed siebie szukając jakiegoś schronienia, do czasu aż naprawie mu lotkę. Nie chciałem spotkać załogi ze statku. Wiedziałam, że oni pewnie by na pierwszym miejscu zabili Szczerbatka, a następnie mnie wyemigrowali z powrotem na Berk, gdzie nie chciałem wracać. Usłyszałem rozmowy, jest źle. Zwiększyłem szybkość mojego biegu i razem ze Szczerbatkiem, coraz bardziej wchodziliśmy w głąb wyspy. Po drodze mijaliśmy masę smoków, ale żadne nie zrobiły mi krzywdy. Pech trafił że usłyszałem czyiś głos, natychmiast schowałem się za głazem, a Szczerbatek stanął na obronie mnie. Z krzaków wyszła.... Astrid.... Nie nie ogarnij się Czkawka, kochałeś się w niej ponad pięć lat temu, teraz już nic do niej nie czujesz! Rozejrzała się wokoło, gdy jej wzrok trafił na Szczerbatka zamarła - Nocna furia! - krzyknęła i zaczęła uciekać Szczerbatek warczał. Gdy tylko zniknęła, oczy mu się rozszerzyły i wrócił ten gad z którym się przyjaźnie ponad pięć lat. Spojrzałem na niego z powagą - Musimy uciekać Smok wydał pomruk na zgodę. Wyszedłem z mojej kryjówki i znowu zaczęliśmy biec przed siebie. Jest bardzo źle, Astrid widziała Szczerbka! Na pewno powie to wszystkim, a oni zaczną szukać i trafią jakimś cudem oczywiście na mnie. Po dłuższym czasie trafiliśmy na jakąś jaskinię, była dość daleko od spotkania Astrid, więc myślę że nas nie znajdą. Zrobiłem, co mam w zwyczaju, ogbisko, a Szczerbatek je podpalił plazmą. Skamieniałem jak usłyszałam czyjąś rozmowę. Szczerbatek poderwał jedno ucho do góry. Ulżyło mi skoro Mordka nie jest zaniepokojona, jesteśmy bezpieczni na razie.... Rozdział 7 Biegłam ile sił w nogach. Na tej wyspie mieszka nocna furia! Muszę powiadomić o tym wszystkich! Co jeśli ten demon nas zaatakuje? Nie mamy jak opuścić tej wyspy, więc jesteśmy w kropce. Wątpię by smok po zobaczeniu mnie, chciał tak po prostu odlecieć, kto by zostawił świeże mięso? Na pewno nie ten legendarny smok. Gdy dotarłam do naszego chwilowego obozowiska ( nie mieszkaliśmy na statku ze względów przecieków pod pokładem ) natychmiast poszukałam wzrokiem wodza - Część mała - odparł ten idiota zwany Sączysmark Uśmiechnęłam się do niego sztucznie - Chcesz poznać moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę - powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam topór - Eee... - zaczął Jorgenson cofając się do tyłu - Ja... Ja... Chyba podziękuję I uciekł tak, że się zanim dymiło, ale ma tempo. Nocna furia! Zapomniałam! Ponownie poszukałam wzrokiem Stoicka i tym razem zauważyłam go spokojnie rozmawiającego o czymś z Pyskaczem. Nie chciałam im przerywać rozmowy, ale to było ważne - Wodzu - zaczęłam - Coś się stało Astrid - spytał widocznie zatroskany Odkąd stracił syna, cała swoją ojcowską miłość przeznaczył na mnie. Nie byłam z tego zadowolona, przecież mam rodziców, ale na n brodę Odyna co mogę powiedzieć?! - Widziałam nocną furię w lesie - odpowiedziałam lekko przerażona, co co chciałam ukryć Mina Stoicka spoważniała, spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i znowu na mnie - Zbierz wszystkim - odparł rozkazującym tonem w moim kierunku Pokiwałam głową - A my przeszukamy wyspę Zaczęłam się powoli oddalać, ale usłyszałam jeszcze strzęp rozmowy - .... Stoick czyś ty na rozum nie upadł? - usłyszałam Pyskacza Musiałam przyznać mu rację. Przeszukanie wyspy, gdy na niej grasuje nocna furia jest równie niebezpieczne co skok z bardzo wysokiego klifu. Nie mogłam teraz rozmyślać, wódz kazał mi wszystkich zebrać. Poszukałam wzrokiem moich rówieśników. Sączysmark kłócił się o coś z bliźniakami Thorston, podeszłam do nich - Mamy wszyscy trzymać się razem w jednym miejscu - odrzekłam w ich stronę - Moja siostra nie może - powiedział Mieczyk wskazując na Szpadkę, której oczy zaczynały wyglądać jak spodki - Ma klaustrofobię - Będziemy na wolnym powietrzu - westchnęłam - Po co mamy się trzymać razem? - spytał bezczelnie Sączysmark Spojrzałam mrożącym wzrokiem na tego krasnoludka - Bo grasuje tu nocna furia - odpowiedziałam bez cienia entuzjazmu - Nocna furia! - krzyknęła trójka w tym samym momencie - Na bogów... - powiedziałam do siebie, gdy bliźniaki zaczęły biegać w kółko, wymachując rękoma - Ja bym taką nocną furię... - Jorgenson pokazał gest podcinania gardła - Ona pierwsza by zabiła ciebie - skomentowałam to - Przyprowadź ich jakoś do porządku za chwilę po was wrócę Szczerze wątpiłam, że uspokoi bliźniaków, ale nadzieja matką głupich. Zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem Śledzika, tylko on pozostał do odnalezienia. Po kilku minutach znalazłam go na brzegu czytającego jakąś książkę o smokach - Musimy się wszyscy zebrać - powiedziałam, a on aż podskoczył na mój głos Chyba nie usłyszał jak podchodziłam - D-d-dobrze - zająknął się Nie zwróciłam na to jakieś szczególnej uwagi, więc po prostu zaprowadziłam go do reszty, czyli Szpadki, Mieczyka i Sączysmarka. Usiedliśmy wszyscy w kółko - Astrid, p-po co nas tu wszystkich zebrałaś? - spytał niepewnie Ślę - Widziałam nocną furię - powiedziałam tak by wszyscy mnie usłyszeli Sączysmark zmarszczył czoło, co było dość rzadkim zjawiskiem - rzadko kiedy myślał - To już chyba po raz drugi Astrid - powiedział - Muszę ją zabić Jego ostatnie zdanie, było istotną głupotą. Nikt nigdy nie zabił nocnej furii. Nikt nigdy nie dotknął nocnej furii Nikt nigdy nie zobaczył nocnej furii. Dopóki ja nie dokonałam tego dwukrotnie. To ja zobaczyłam jak ten demon porywał Czkawkę. To ja zobaczyłam ją grasującą na tej wyspie. Nie wiem czemu, tylko ja widziałam ją z bliska. Nawet moi rodzice myśleli, że zwariowałam po tym jak powiedziałam całej wiosce o tym, że widziałam jak nocna furia porywała syna wodza, jednak po wizycie u Gothi moje słowa okazały się prawdą. Jedno jest pewne: Nocna furia jest na tej wyspie i to ja muszę ją zabić Rozdział 8''' *Czkawka* Nie rozumiem wikingów. Nie rozumiem ludzi Cudem uniknąłem Pyskacza i Stoicka. Od jakieś godziny węszą po całej wyspie, nie podoba mi się to. Nie chcę by znaleźli mnie i Mordkę. Póki co jestem po prostu w kropce. Ogon Szczerbatka nie działa, a po wyspie chodzi mój ojciec, Pyskacz i reszta moich przyjaciół. Gorzej być nie mogło, pewnie tak myślicie, ale pewnie po przeczytaniu tego fragmentu zmienicie swe myślenie... Starałem się jakoś poprawić pręty usztywniające materiał na ogonie Szczerbatka za pomocą kamienia, co mi w miarę dobrze wychodziło. Pręty nie było jakoś idealnie proste, ale liczy się tylko opuszczenie tej wyspy, nic poza tym. Spojrzałem lekko uśmiechnięty na Szczerbatka - Mordko na razie jest dobrze - powiedziałem Smok przyjemnie zadrżał, a swój wzrok przeniosłem na kamyki na podłoże. Lekko drgały! Pokazałem mojemu przyjacielowi palcami, by za mną nie szedł. Nie chciałem by coś mu się stało. Tam spotkał mnie przykry widok. Zapomniałem dodać, że nasza jaskinia jest tak jakby nieco schowana za skałami, przez co nie łatwo ją znaleźć. Wyjrzałem zza kamieni, a tam zobaczyłem walkę Astrid ze śmietnikiem zębaczem! Na ten widok aż mnie zżerało ze środka. Byłem wściekły. Smok ledwie żył. Z kilku miejsc ciekła mu krew, a skrzydło było wygięte pod złym kątem. Niebieska smoczyca cierpiała. Astrid z kolei nie miała nawet zadrapania, przez co poczułem wściekłość. Miała niewzruszoną minę, jakby to była dla niej codzienność, wściekłość zaczęła przejmować nade mną dowodzenie. Wyszedłem zza skał i szybkim susem stanąłem pomiędzy śmiertnikiem, a dziewczyną. Nie wie co wtedy sobie myślałem, kierowałem się tylko intuicją, nie rozumem - Zostaw smoka - wycedziłem przez zęby Smoczyca spojrzała na mnie wdzięcznie. W międzyczasie wyciągnęłam piekielnik. Blondynka usiłowała podłożyć mi swój topór pod gardło, czego szybko uniknąłem - Kim jesteś? - warknęła spoglądając kątem oka na rannego już smoka "Czyli nie rozpoznała mnie" pomyślałem - Kimś - odpowiedziałem, nie chciałem jej mówić kim naprawdę jestem Zaatakowała mnie toporem, ale nagle kolce smoka przyszpiliły ją do drzewa. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko w kierunku smoczycy. Astrid patrzyła niedowierzając na mnie i na śmiertnika, ciągle próbowała odczepić się od drzewa, co jej się kompletnie nie udawało. Wciąż byłem wściekły - Pewnie jesteś zadowolona z tego, że spowodowałaś cierpienie tego smoka - odparłem wściekły Pogłaskałam smoczyce po pysku, na co ona zamruczała. Ona patrzyła na to co robię wciąż bardzo zszokowana - J-jak? - wydusiła - Normalnie - odpowiedziałem pewnie bez cienia entuzjazmu Przyjrzałem się bliżej skrzydle smoczycy, nie wiadomo czy będzie jeszcze kiedykolwiek latać. Jej skrzydło jest prawdopodobnie złamane z przemieszczeniem, mimo tego postaram się przywrócić jej zdrowie. Astrid z kolei wciąż próbowała wydostać się z kolców śmiertnika, ale jak na razie widać, że jej ubranie jest bardzo mocno uszyte, ale kolce też są dość mocne. Patrzyła na mnie z lekkim lękiem w oczach, przez co nieco złagodniałem, ogarnij się Czkawka! - Kim jesteś? - powtórzyła już nieco pewniej - Jeźdźcem smoków - wymknęło mi się Spojrzała na mnie marszcząc brwi, wyglądała słodko.... Ogar Czkawka! - Smoki są złe - odparła przejeżdżając mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu mrużąc oczy Nie rozpoznaj mnie, modliłem się w duchu - Smoki to przyjacielskie oddane stworzenia - powiedziałem siląc się na obojętny ton - Przypominasz mi kogoś... - zaczęła - A tak kogo? - spytałem zaciekawionych, choć dobrze wiedziałem kogo jej przypominam Spojrzała na mnie, zatrzymując się na chwilę na moich oczach po czym ponownie spróbowała się uwolnić, bez skutku - Nieważne - odrzekła Nie naciskałem, mi to nawet pasuje, lecz mimo wszystko byłem na siebie zły. Astrid mnie widziała! Może nie wie kim jestem, ale ona nie jest głupia, prędzej czy później odkryje moją tożsamość. Do tego na pewno powie mojemu ojcu, że widziała mnie w lesie. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji jest fakt, że nie wie kim jestem - Wypuścisz mnie kiedyś? - spytała twardo - To ona wykonana wyrok Spojrzałem na smoczyce, chce by ona wykonała wyrok. To ona cierpiała z jej powodu, nie ja. Smok zamruczał i podłożył swój łeb pod rękę Astrid. Blondynka bardzo zdziwiła się tym gestem - Nie rozumiem - odparła - Polubiła cię - powiedziałem uśmiechając się lekko w kierunku śmietnika - A teraz może z łaski swojej wypuścić mnie? - Pod kilkoma warunkami.. - zacząłem - Jakimi? - spytała niezadowolona - Nie powiesz innym o tym spotkaniu, nie powiesz innym że w ogóle jest taki ktoś jak ja na tej wyspie i najważniejsze nie zdradź smoków - powiedziałem Ona niechętnie przytaknęła, a ja ją uwolniłem... Rozdział 9 *Astrid* Rzuciłam się toporem na nieznajomego. Może odczepił mnie od drzewa, ale nie ufam mu. Nie wiem jak się nazywa. Nie wiem kim jest. Nie wiem skąd jest. W mojej głowie jest z pewnością za dużo pytań bez odpowiedzi. Sprawnie unikał mego ostrza, co mnie trochę zdziwiło. Widziałem wcześniej przy nim mały nóż, ciekawe co z nim zrobił. W pewnym momencie on popełnił błąd i mój topór wylądował pod jego gardłem. Musiałam podnosić głowę do góry, by widzieć jego twarzy, jest dość wysoki. Kątem oka spojrzałam na tego demona, stał za mną i jakby patrzył wyczekująco na tego gościa. On patrzył na mnie obojętnie i.... Z troską! Nie rozumiałam go kompletnie, przyjaźni się z tymi demonami co zabijają setki naszych i teraz zamiast zacząć wzbudzać we mnie litość to on jest obojętny! - Puść mnie - powiedział Pokiwałam przecząco głową. On z kolei głośno westchnął - Za kilka sekund przyleci to mój przyjaciel, wtedy nie wiem co z ciebie pozostanie, więc radzę ci mnie puścić - powtórzył Nie chciałam go puszczać, chce wiedzieć jak się nazywa. Mam niejasne przeczucie że się kiedyś widzieliśmy, jego oczy zdają się znajome - Nie puszczę cię - oznajmiłam - Chce wiedzieć co tu robisz i jak masz na imię Nie odpowiedział. Przybliżyłam topór jeszcze bliżej jego gardła. On nic sobie z tego nie robił, wciąż miał obojętny wyraz twarzy - Nie dociera do ciebie że za chwilę cię zabije? - spytałam groźnie Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się lekko, z czego się szczerzy?! Spojrzałam na niego mrożącym wzrokiem - Z czego się szczerzysz? - warknęłam Nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Głośno westchnęłam - zazwyczaj moje groźby działają. Niespodziewanie poczułam ciepło, spojrzałam przerażona w dół, nieznajomy wyciągnął ten sam nóż czy sztylet i on płonął! Odskoczyłam jak oparzona, co było moim błędem. Nieznajomy zrobił jakiś dziwny gest ręką i.... Znowu wiszę, na Thora... Spojrzałam kątem oka na smoczycę, ona patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem! Co tu się dzieje! I kim jest ten chłopak! - I co ja tu z tobą zrobię? - westchnął, patrząc na mnie jakbym była tylko zwykłym problemem Nie podobało mi się to, nie po to zabiłam koszmara ponocnika, by teraz być znieważona przez jakiegoś gościa! Spróbowałam sama się odczepić z kolców śmiertnika, oczywiście bez skutku. Jedyne co mogłam w miarę ciekawego robić, to gapienie się w nieznajomego. Nie zwracał na mnie żadnej uwagi, co było wręcz irytujące. Patrzyłam lekko zdziwiona jak delikatnie ogląda skrzydło śmiertnika, chciałam krzyknąć: Uważaj, zaraz cię zabije! Ale smoczyca nie miała złych zamiarów, ona mruczała! To przeczyło wszystkiemu czego kiedykolwiek uczyliśmy się o smokach, to było nawet... Niemożliwe. Przeniosłam wzrok na niego, patrzył na mnie kątem oka uśmiechając się pod nosem, co za... Powiem w skrócie gdybym nie była przypięta przyszpilona czy jak tam chcecie do drzewa, to ten koleś by nie żył. W sumie wypuścił mnie na początku, to ja się na niego rzuciłam, ale to nie ja trzymam z tymi demonami! Rzuciłam mu kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie - I po co tyle wściekłości - powiedział, czym mnie bardzo zdziwił - Ty trzymasz ze smokami! - krzyknęłam wskazując palcem na smoczycę - I do tego chciałeś mnie podpalić! - Ja akurat jak niczego do kogoś nie mam - spojrzał na mnie znacząco - to nie atakuje go bez widocznego powodu On się zadaje ze smokami! - Zdradziłeś swój lud - powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy, szukając reakcji Nie odpowiedział - Zdradziłeś swój lud - powtórzyłam Gdy patrzyłam w jego oczy, było w nich coś... Znajomego, ale po prostu nie potrafiłam skojarzyć faktów! - Astrid... - zaczął Skąd zna on moje imię?! - Chwila, chwila - przerwałam mu - Skąd znasz moje imię? Najwyraźniej trochę się zmieszał, przeniósł swój wzrok na smoczycę, mnie nawet nie racząc krótkim spojrzeniem. Ja wciąż milczałam, czekałam na odpowiedz. Chłopak widocznie się spiął, lecz gdy po chwili spojrzał na mnie, w jego oczach nie kryło się żadne zdenerwowanie - nieznajomy był bardzo spokojny - Kiedyś byłem na twojej wyspie - odpowiedział, przez co się zdziwiłam - Krótko, ale byłem Aaa... To może dlaczego te oczy, wyglądają tak znajomo, ale zaraz zaraz... Jak mógł on pamiętać moje imię, a ja niego nie? Do tego jak Stoick mógł zezwolić przebywać na wyspie człowiekowi, który tresuje smoki? To do siebie nie pasuję. Zaczęłam się jeszcze bardziej szarpać, może to zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale chciałam nawet bardzo poznać tożsamość tego chłopaka, ale póki co jedyne co mogę robić to przyglądać się mu. Nieznajomy miał brązowo - rudawe włosy, mało widoczne piegi i zielone bardzo znajome oczy. W sumie był nawet przystojny. Był ode mnie o wiele wyższy. Bardzo widoczny był brak lewej nogi, zamiast niej miał zwykłą żelazną protezę, ciekawe jak ją stracił. Usłyszałam zza siebie ryk smoka, więc natychmiast przynajmniej starałam się odwrócić. Smoczyca zaczęła się wycofywać w kierunku krzaków, a chłopak stał i tylko patrzył w kierunku dźwięku, w ogóle nieprzejęty. Jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się krótki strach. Natychmiast do mnie podbiegł i niespodziewanie mnie uwolnił. Dźwięk, bardzo dziwny, było słychać coraz bardziej - Uciekaj - powiedział nieznajomy w moim kierunku - Co to za dźwięk? - zignorowałam jego wcześniejsze słowa - Potrójny cios - odparł, wyciągając z uda płonący nóż czy sztylet - Wracaj do swoich Nie zamierzałam tego - Nie - odpowiedziałem - To jest niebezpieczny smok - odrzekł Prychnęłam - I niby ty sobie z nim poradzisz? Spojrzał na mnie zrezygnowany - Potrójny cios to bardzo trudny do oswojenia smok - rozwinął swą wypowiedź - I co? - spytałam Chłopak westchnął - Twoja załoga jest zagrożona Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach